Computer data is vital to today's organizations and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. Existing data protection systems may provide continuous data protection and snapshot-based replication.
A hypervisor is computer software, firmware, and/or hardware that creates and runs virtual machines (VMs). Hypervisors may provide the ability to generate snapshots of a VM disks (VMDKs). Existing techniques for generating VMDK snapshots may degrade the performance of a production system.
Backup storage systems may include features such as de-duplication that increase the efficiency of storing VMDK snapshots. Some backup storage systems are limited in the number of VMDK snapshots that can be stored, or in how frequently new snapshots can be added.